Love is like a bowl of Ramen
by Acme Crazy Fool
Summary: In these few days, many Genins in Konoha finally find a person who gets stuck in their head. Whats more? There's a dance coming up the next few days. Will our ninja's find a suitable partner for themselves? Pairings NaruHina, LeeSaku and more.
1. Naruto and Sakura's Visit

It was morning in the village of Konoha and in a small, crumbling house in a forgotten edge of the village, a young blond kid with a mischievous look was already up and dressed, putting on his forehead protector carefully on his head, with the sign of a leaf in front of it signifying his position as a ninja of konoha. As he tied it securely around the back of his head, he remembered Iruka-sensei, his teacher in the ninja academy, who had been the first person to accept him for who he was. But recently he had found out that another person had also accepted him for himself, and it was for this person that he was up early. Even as he walked to the hospital he was thinking of how Hinata, the girl who had always resigned to being second best and stepping down, had stood up to her cousin Neji and refused to give up, even when she was on the verge of fainting. He also remembered how she had said she would not look bad in front of the person she admired. And it seemed like that person was himself. Naruto had never felt important to anyone else before and he did not know how to deal with it. So when he found out Hinata had fainted during his fight with Neji, he decided to go visit her every day before training. As he walked into the front room of the hospital, he was surprised to see Sakura, the girl he had long admired, also walking in from another entrance. He somehow didn't feel like shouting out his usual loud "Sakura-chan!", so he said quietly

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan"

Sakura, surprised by this sudden seriousness of Naruto, responded with a matching

"Ohayo Naruto."

She restrained her impulse to ask what he was doing here and instead told him

"Don't forget we have training today!"

and went her own way.

For the third day in a row since his adventures and narrow escape in what had started off as an innocent chuunin exam and ended up in a war between the ninja villages of leaf and sound, Naruto sat by the bed of Hyuuga Hinata, the girl who had tried to change herself and nearly died in the attempt. He was wrestling with the many emotions that she invoked in him, feeling himself lose control, something he had not felt since he was a little kid, when others had mocked him and despised him, and he had not known why. He was angry, not at anyone in particular, but at the words of Neji which sometimes seemed so true "It is fate. Everything is determined when you are born, fate cannot be changed." Then again, he had been able to do so, and he realized that the same went for her, even though she had lost. He touched her face gently, an adjective almost unusable for Naruto, and he silently prayed that she would be able to change as she wanted, and have the confidence to change fate.

Meanwhile in a room not so far away, Sakura looked upon an empty bed that was supposed to have held Rock Lee, who had been injured so severely by the sand kid Gaara during their match that it was doubtful whether he could fight again. Sakura considered going to find Naruto, having guessed who he was visiting, but instead she began to search for Lee, finding him eventually down in the hospital grounds, doing push ups with his one good hand. Though he was obviously in pain, his expression was one of determination, his teeth grinding together as he sought to suppress the pain. Sakura almost cried out when he saw him, the sight of his self inflicted torture arousing and indescribable emotion in her, a mixture of compassion, comfort and pity, and something else as well. Suddenly Lee cried out, his pain too much fo him, and Sakura rushed over to him, taking his hand and gently lifting him up to a sitting position.

"Lee-san! Are you alright!"

Lee looked confused, then a pained expression clouded over his face

"Sakura-chan, why are you here. I...I have to keep my training up, I can't be distracted..."

"Lee-san, stop torturing yourself, besides you don't even know if you can continue being a shinobi!"

She regretted her words instantly. Lee looked up at her with eyes full of despair, and she wanted to give him reason to hope. But she had no idea what hope he had, so instead she helped Lee back to his room, and made him rest for a while, insisting that he needed sleep to get better, even though she knew he would not get better without a miracle. Sakura admired his determination, but it was not good for him right now.

"Lee-san, please, don't hurt yourself anymore, promise me that you won't do it again, when you get better you can train as much as you like..."

Lee was silent, and his silence was an answer in itself.


	2. Naruto starts to get sensitive!

Naruto and Sakura passed each other again the next morning, same place, same time, but this time they did not even notice each other, being too absorbed in their own thoughts. As Naruto was about to enter into Hinata's ward, a nurse came out, carrying a whole array of medical equipment for unguessable uses. Naruto was suddenly afraid - had something gone wrong with her? But he was soon assured, the nurse, seeing his worried look, told him

"She just woke up this morning, we were all worried before but it seems she's pulled through.

Smiling, she went on about her duties. But Naruto was now confused, not sure how to treat this bit of news. He knew he should just go in and talk to Hinata, since he had been with her for three days already, but he somehow couldn't do it. He didn't really know what to do now that she was awake and could respond. He stood there for a while, gathering himself. Then the nurse came along again

"Well go in, what are you waiting for?"

He stepped in the room with a nervousness extremely uncharacteristic of the loudest ninja in Konoha.

"N..N..Naruto...k...kun!"

He looked into Hinata's pure white eyes, and felt everything fall back into place, he felt all his worries, his struggles washed away like they were never there.

Hinata woke up in a small comfortable bed, her head slightly muddled. She remembered seeing Naruto getting hit by Neji nii-san, then everything began to go blurry, and the last thing she remembered was Kiba leaning over her with a concerned look. Then her insides had suddenly burned with pain, and of course, she fainted. But before she could clear her head, she became aware of a woman in a white uniform fumbling around in the room. The woman, apparently hearing her, looked around at her and exclaimed

"Girl, you're finally awake! You had us all concerned...you've been out for three days you know, and you look so pale, there was something wrong with your insides as well, it seemed that your body somehow couldn't take in nutrients. Anyways now that your awake I'm sure you'll need some food in you, so hang on a minute, I'll go get you some."

With that she left, and it took Hinata, her head still hurting, a few moments to realize that she was actually in hospital.

_I never got to see the rest of that match _she thought _I wonder who won? It doesn't seem possible that Naruto-kun could win, but then he can be surprising, still, i don't want either of them to get hurt..._

She looked around the room for something to distract her thoughts. Beakers, bottles, syringes, flowers...

_Flowers? I wonder if any of them are from Naruto? I really have to get my mind off him..._

She blushed slightly at the thought, then looked around again, and almost fainted again with shock as she saw Naruto walk into the room holding a bunch of purple flowers, with strange expression on his face.

"N..Narut..to..k..kun..." she blurted out, her surprise adding to her stutter.

Naruto into her eyes, and his face broke out into a foxy grin, all traces of the previous expression gone.

"Hinata-chan, you're awake at last! How are you feeling? You look,well,almost like you've seen a ghost or something, what happened to you?"

"Um...I..I'm feeling...um...okay...I...only just got up so I'm not sure..."

"Where do you want me to put these? I see you've got quite a few there let's see...Get well soon, Kiba....Hope you get well soon Kurenai....and the other one's mine as well. Do you want me to put them there as well?" He pointed at the flowers next to the window.

"Umm...yes..please...arigatou...N..Naruto-kun"

"Its nothing Hinata-chan, you're welcome"

Naruto put down the flowers and sat down next to her. On impulse, he laid one had on Hinata's head and began to stroke her hair, the simple action bringing him a sense of peace that he had never felt before. This caused Hinata to blush even more deeply, and surprised them both. Naruto was thinking:

_Its funny how I never noticed her before...she isn't like the other girls, she hardly cares about her appearance at all, and her hair is always so messy, every other girl I know does up their hair in special ways to attract guys (read Sasuke) but she still looks really pretty without trying, and those pearly white eyes..._

Hinata felt more as if she were in a dream, and wondered if she was actually still in a coma. _This can't be real, Naruto coming to visit me, giving me flowers, now he's sitting next to me watching me, this must be a dream my mind made up to make me happy...and I am happy...so much that I can hardly contain it...I don't want to wake up..._

But dreams have a way of ending abruptly and this one was no different. A loud clattering noise came from outside the door, and they came apart, just in time to see the nurse barging in the door and setting down an enormous tray of food complete with two plates, two sets of cutlery and two cups.

"Eat up" she advised "there should be enough for both of you, I thought you two might just like to..."she trailed off and left the room smiling. Hinata had to admit that she was hungry so they divided up the food and started to eat quickly, though not as quick as Naruto. Hinata was mostly silent (she had been taught not to speak during meals) but Naruto had no such teaching, and was talking loudly with his mouth full, something that most other girls would have slapped him for, or at least looked away and pretended not to hear, but Hinata couldn't take her eyes off him. They finished their meal off quickly. Naruto patted his stomach and said

"That was good, however, I still prefer ramen though, you know you really should try it sometime, go to Ichiraku's with me sometime after you get out of hospital and I'll treat you to some, since you hang out there quite a bit anyway" Naruto said without thinking.

_I only go there because you're there _thought Hinata

"Um...I...I w..would love to go..but..but..I..I'm not s..sure if m..my fa..father w..would allow me..."

_Why did I have to say that? _she thought, mentally beating herself.

Naruto answered "You don't have to tell you father everything do you? I'm sure he wouldn't want to be bothered by these little details of your life, like where you go to eat! Come on Hinata-chan, please!"

"I...."

"Its a deal then! I'll see you tomorrow, I've got training to go to!" With that he walked out, leaving a dazed Hinata rubbing her eyes, and wondering whether it had all been real.


	3. Another meeting with Fuzzy Eyebrows

Rock Lee, to the surprise of all the doctors in the hospital, had actually managed to stay in his room the whole day after Sakura had left him. Every time he got up, he would see Sakura in his mind and think

_If I can control myself and rest for a day, Sakura will love me! If I can't stop myself she will hate me and call me fuzzy eyebrows forever!_

Funnily enough this had great effect. So when Sakura walked in the next day, she was surprised to have a few nurses and doctors come up to her and thank her for being able to keep Lee from harming himself. When she walked in his room, she found Lee happily asleep in his bed. Lee, however, was well trained in the art of 'alertness' and woke up almost immediately upon hearing her footsteps.

"Lee-san, I hear you've been following my advice and taking care of yourself. That's really good!"

She felt somehow happier than she had in days, which wasn't actually a big deal, given her worries for Lee, her umpteenth unsuccessful attempt to ask Sasuke out, and her fights with Ino.

Rock Lee was indignant and answered

"I didn't rest, I was...er...resting...I mean....I mean only temporarily! Youth is the springtime of life, how could I waste it sleeping?"

He tried to stick his hand out in Gai's customary victory symbol, but he couldn't stand up so instead he gave her 'the toothy smile' while in the background a distinctive 'ping' sound was heard.

Just then a fat, bossy looking woman came in and started talking

"Youth will be the springtime of your death if you don't get some more rest and more food. Teenagers these days, they just don't value life like they used to. Why I'm surprised you can even stand up, the way you starve yourselves. You'll need to stay in that bed for more than a minute if you want your body to get better so that...."(well you get the idea).

After a few minutes of speech at a high speed she put down a tray containing some food and medicine and left. After a moment of silence, both girl and boy burst out laughing. Lee exclaimed

"Half the reason I tried to escape from hospital was because of her!"

"I get why you hate hospitals so much now!"

"So tell me, who else is in hospital? What happened after I got here? I heard bits from the doctors and saw a bit of the war from my window, but I didn't really get what was really happening."

"Oh there's..um...Hinata...Chouji...Sasuke...that Gaara kid too I think"

"Gaara...?"

"Oh he's changed a lot, he's gotten much nicer since Naruto beat him..."

"Naruto..he...he beat Gaara...?"

So Sakura told him everything that had happened from her own point of view, right until the defeat of Gaara and eventual retreat of the sound ninjas.

"...So that's how we ended up, victorious. We're really weakened though, its getting hard to fulfill all our missions, especially since the Hokage died. Oh and the three sand genins decided to stay as well, as I said, Gaara's a lot nicer, he's quite cute when he's not trying to kill you."

Lee was mortified "There was so much fighting for Konoha, and I missed it! I should have been there to protect you from Gaara, I could have kicked his ass..."

_How sweet _thought Sakura but aloud she said

"Don't forget you lost to him which is why you're here..."

"I know. I'm going to work harder and prove that hard work can defeat genius!"

Sakura sighed resignedly. Lee grinned and said in a winning voice (or so he thought):

"Ill make you a deal, Sakura-chan. If you come and visit me every day I promise I'll stay in bed until I get better."

Sakura blushed when she heard it, then she thought about it. It was worth it...besides she enjoyed talking to him, weird as he was he was pretty cute too.

_Wait a minute did you just admit that he's cute? _Inner Sakura butted in, and Sakura ignored it.

"It's a deal, I'll see you tomorrow" she blurted out before leaving in a hurry, she felt like jumping around and shouting for some reason. Inner Sakura told her _Admit it, you like being with him!_

_I do like it...I wonder why though..._ she pondered silently. (Its Sakura's turn to be stupid for a while, I hate people who call Naruto insensitive when Sakura is probably even more so)


	4. Is this a date?

Hinata was released from hospital later on in the afternoon in the same day, as were many of the other ninjas injured during the Chuunin exam incident. While the others went their own ways, Hinata found herself wondering around aimlessly. _I might go back home_ she supposed, _but there won't be anyone there, and it won't be any better if there is, considering that my father and sister haven't visited me even once during my time at the hospital, and have not even attempted to make any contact at all_. Her only visitors had been her teammates and Naruto. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Naruto did care about her, enough to visit her at least. She suddenly stopped walking and looked around her, finding herself standing right in front of a door. It took her a moment to realize that while she had been brooding, her instincts had taken control and taken her along the path she frequently traveled in her thoughts. She was right in front of the door to the house of Naruto! She mentally chided herself for not having paid more attention. Naruto was training, he wouldn't be here so why was she? Then the door opened and for the second time that day Naruto found himself face to face with a surprised and confused Hinata, who was staring at him as if not quite believing he was there.

"Hinata-chan, you're out of hospital already! And just in time for lunch as well!" He grinned an infectious grin and Hinata couldn't help smiling with him. She paused arkwardly for a moment, wondering how on earth she could explain herself. After all she could hardly say she accidentally wandered here. But there was no need for explanations at all; Naruto, seeing her hesitation, realized she didn't want to talk about it.

"Anyways Hinata-chan, I just came back from training to get my ramen coupons that I left back here, you want to have that meal that we talked about?" _Its because Sakura refused _he thought to himself, but he didn't really believe it.

"Of...of course...I...I...would love to go with you" and she had almost completely told Naruto her feelings in that quick short sentence. It was impossible to tell if Naruto had noticed, with his grin plastered on his face, but he quickly took Hinata's hand and squeezed it gently, and as a warm feeling spread through them both, Naruto led her back down the path she had so unwittingly followed.

During the short meal they had together at Ichiraku's ramen shop, Naruto had not stopped talking, and he told Hinata about all that had happened (from his point of view), and there was not a little boasting in it, while Hinata looked at him in open admiration. After they finished he took her hand again and told her that he would walk her back home. At first she was so overwhelmed by this dream come true that she did not have eyes for anything else, but gradually as they walked, she became aware of the villager's cold stares that were directed at Naruto and even herself because she was with him. Naruto, noticing her discomfort, was tempted to tell her his secret. Then somehow he gave in to his temptations.

"Hinata, I see you've noticed the people around us"

"Y..yes..Naruto-kun, w..why are they st..staring at us like that?"

"Hinata-chan, I want to show you something"

Without hesitating, he lifted his shirt up to show his stomach, and began to gather some chakra, while Hinata watched in surprise, too shy to speak. Suddenly a red seal blazed forth on Naruto's stomach, with they symbol of a fox in the middle of it. Hinata gasped an recoiled in horror. She knew what the fox was, and what it meant. For a moment she was paralyzed with fear, though not being old enough to have witnessed the foxes attack, yet she had heard many stories about it, and they were all terrifying.

Naruto saw the fear in her eyes and laughed bitterly

"Yes, Hinata, the Kyuubi wasn't killed by the Fourth, it was sealed inside me! Now you know why everyone hates me, because they're afraid I'll kill them like the fox did! No-one will accept me just for who I am!"

He stared at Hinata so intensely that she flinched, unable to hide her fear. Naruto could see it, and it hurt him deep inside. Without a word, he began to walk away. It was then that Hinata snapped out of her paralyzed state, her love overcoming her fear, and she ran after Naruto, and put her arms around his waist and held him close, her need to comfort him overcoming her shy nature. Naruto turned back in surprise as Hinata hugged him even harder, tears falling down her cheeks as she let loose her emotions.

"Naruto-kun, I...I don't care if you are a monster, even though I know you're not, it doesn't make any difference, because...because I love you, Naruto-kun!"

As she said the last words she let go of him, and lowered her head, too embarrassed to say any more. Naruto stood still for a moment, stunned by what he had just heard from the shy girl, and unable to think properly. Gradually Hinata's crying subsided, and Naruto put his arms around her, his right index finger stroking her left cheek gently. Then he suddenly grinned and shouted:

"Hinata-chan, I think I like you too!" Then their faces came together and they kissed each other deeply, and all the sadness, the anger and frustation were washed away like they had never been there.


	5. Youth is the springtime of Life

On the same day, back at the hospital, both Lee and Sakura had kept their end of the deal, Lee doing exactly as the doctors told him and Sakura visiting him that morning. The nurses all wondered at this new attitude of Lee, and were happy to see Sakura again. In fact Lee's arm and leg and healed so much that the doctor concluded it had become as good as it was going to get without the healing of a master healer, of which there were none in Konoha. So it was determined that he would be allowed out of hospital the same afternoon as most of the other injured ninjas, on a wheelchair. So it was that while Naruto was having a break and back in his house, Lee had gone in search of Sakura, as his whole team including Gai-sensei had gone out on a mission. However he did not know Sakura very well, at least in terms of where she went for training or breaks, so he had no idea where she might be. In the end he found her at the training grounds, training with Sasuke. He hesitated then, but decided to go up to her anyway.

_I could always pretend I'm just here to train _he thought as he wheeled his way up with his good arm.

"Hey guys" he called as he came close to them. Sakura waved but Sasuke ignored him, which was the expected response.

"Lee-san, don't tell me you're escaping from hospital again!"

"No, I was let out, they decided it was pointless for me to stay any longer.

Nearby Sasuke smirked at them but said nothing.

"It's good to see you up and about again" said Sakura with genuine happiness in her voice

Lee smiled his winning smile, and wheeled his way over to on of the training poles, where he began to punch with his one good arm. Sakura watched him for a while, still amazed at his determination and unwillingness to accept fate. Behind her, Sasuke smirked again, then simply turned and walked off.

After about half an hour of running laps, doing pushups and other training, sakura was beginning to tire, but Lee still showed no sign of stopping. She called to him

"Hey Lee! Could you tell me one thing?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Um...I was wondering how you got so strong since you graduated from the academy. I heard that you were a bit of a dunce then...and...well...you're one of the strongest ninjas around now, I always feel weak, I was wondering if you could tell me how you did it?"

Lee grinned again

"Hard work can defeat genius is the code that I go by. If you're determined, then set really high goals for yourself,, and if you're really set on becoming strong you will be able to accomplish those goals. I used to train here for the whole day without stopping, that's how desperate I was."

Sakura nodded, and, hardening herself, she continued training, from punching to kicking to throwing, she set herself nearly impossible goals, and began to reach for them.

Only a few meters away from them, hidden in the forest, two figures stood watching them. One whispered:

"What are we doing here?"

"Oh, my original plan was to go to the place where we met just before my match with your cousin. You remember? When you boosted my confidence and allowed me to get victory against all odds. Too bad you couldn't see it, Hinata-chan."

"Of course I remember...but why are we hear watching them?" She gestured vaguely towards Sakura and Lee. (By the way Hinata's lost her stutter due to a boost in confidence after she confessed her love for Naruto)

"Oh I'm just interested how they're going to turn out. I figured, since we got together, why not see if we can get other people together as well?"

Hinata thought for a moment, then said

"I might be able to help Lee's injury even if I can't totally heal it"

"What? Are you...a medic?"

Hinata smiled

"Don't you remember the ointment I gave you? I've been training as a medic for a long time. I'm not sure, but I think I know what Lee's problem is. Normally this type of wound is irreversible but I remember I found a book in the Hyuuga secret library that talks just about these types of injuries. Even if I can't totally heal him I'm sure I can make him a lot better."

"That's great Hinata-chan, let's go get that book!"

And they melted off into the forest with Sakura and Lee none the wiser.


	6. Sasuke's Obsession

Meanwhile Sasuke had gone off in search of the sand trio with whom he had become good friends, and was just as happy to leave Sakura with Lee.

_That's one less girl in my fan club at least _he thought. But the girl he really had his mind on was Temari. Not that he found her any more attractive than the other girls, but he liked her attitude, open confidence with loyalty and strength, and she had not been like Sakura and Ino, always trying to attract him and get his attention, she was friendly but not fanatic, trying to get to know him instead of attracting him. He found Kankurou and Temari both in their new lodgings in Konoha (Gaara was out gathering minerals for his sand), but surprisingly enough Shikamaru and Ino were there as well. After a moment of surprised silence Sasuke was invited into the room where they were playing cards. It seemed like they all had a day of missions, so they were relaxing for a bit. However everyone was distracted, their thoughts on another person in the room. Shikamaru was thinking _This is so troublesome...why did Sasuke have to come in, now Ino's not noticing me anymore..."_

Ino was, obviously, staring at Sasuke openly all the time with a hungry look

_Hey, why do I care who she likes, even though she is smart, and good looking, and..." _He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "and that sand girl is so troublesome, everywhere I go she's there to annoy me, she's like stalking me or something."

Sasuke was annoyed that Ino was there _That girl is so troublesome. And I'm thinking like Shikamaru now! _He chanced a look at Temari sitting next to him. _At least she's not the type to go crazy over some guy...and she's strong to, at least she trains instead of spending time doing her hair..._

But the truth was Temari had gone crazy over some guy, too bad it wasn't him. She had indeed been stalking Shikamaru, as she had begun to admire him greatly since their match. _I've never seen anyone so carefree before, he might seem lazy but the truth is he just doesn't care, and still he didn't have any trouble beating me, then giving me the victory! I don't really understand this guy..."_

"Two of hearts, and a six, I win!"

The shout from Kankurou startled everyone, snapping them back into reality.

"Hey what's up with everyone today, why so quiet?"

"Shut up brother, you talk enough for all of us" Temari replied, annoyed.

Four pairs of eyes glared at Kankurou.

"Okay, okay, calm down guys..."


	7. Once I get that secret book, all of Rock...

Naruto and Hinata had arrived at the Hyuuga family mansion. Hinata suddenly felt a bit apprehensive as she opened the door, but she shook it away. Whatever problems there were, she knew she could solve them with Naruto at her side. They paced into the library unnoticed, then they were greeted by a man in light clothing, who stopped his reading and looked at them expressionlessly, yet they could sense he wanted an answer. It was Hiashi, Hinata's father.

"F..Father..." Hinata stammered, then she remembered her new found confidence, and decided that she could be brave in front of her father too.

"Father, I just got out of hospital recently, and this is Uzumaki Naruto, my..er...my boyfriend"

Hiashi looked at him with a mixture of disgust and respect, as he remembered how Naruto had defeated the Hyuuga genius, Neji, and he knew about the Kyuubi.

"Uzumaki Naruto...I watched your match with Neji. You beat one of our strongest. Impressive."

"Hey old man, I'm going to become Hokage one day. No Hyuuga can stop me even if he is a genius. Especially if he beats up Hinata like Neji did. I just can't lose until I reach my goal."

He said these words proudly, and as he did he smiled reassuringly at Hinata, so that she was sure everything would be fine.

Hiashi said emotionlessly "I don't care about you two being together, just don't cause trouble for my family and don't hurt Hinata or I won't be forgiving."

He put down his book and walked out, as dark and impressive as ever.

"Hey you're father's not such a bad guy after all" Naruto grinned.

"Well, considering this is the first time he's seen me since I got out of hospital, actually since I fainted during your match with Neji, he totally forgot that I just woke up from a coma and he almost completely ignored you..."

"Hey, Hinata-chan, at least he didn't kill me which he looked like he wanted to do. Plus he probably just doesn't want to show me emotion, if you came back alone I'm sure he would have treated you much better."

"I'm sure..."Hinata said sadly. She understood her father much better than he did.

"Cheer up Hinata-chan, lets look for that book we're here for!"

Half an hour later they were walking out of the mansion, and after they were out of sight of the white eyes (which is quite a fair way) they began joking and laughing, each reveling in the other's presence. Already the relationship had changed them both – Hinata had become more confident and outgoing while Naruto had become slightly more sensitive and gained a measure of self control. Even the cold glances turned to wonder as they saw their happy walk along the streets.

They reached the training grounds again, where Lee and Sakura were still training, and Naruto wondered how Sakura had become so determined – any time before she would have given up and returned home already. They walked up to Sakura and proceeded to carry out their plan.


	8. The suffering of Sakura

"NANI?" Sakura screamed as she after she had heard what Naruto had to say to her. "Hinata-chan, I thought you were a nice girl, how could you do this to me?"

Hinata giggled in reply. Naruto also grinned as he added "You could also kiss me if you want, then I'll probably be happy enough to grant you anything, we'll work something out..."

Hinata shot him a glare. Then again, with those huge white eyes with no pupils, a glare wasn't really a glare at all. Naruto asked Sakura teasingly "So who's it going to be Sakura-chan...Sasuke or Lee? Or are you going to leave him on a wheelchair for the rest of his life, never able to fulfill his dreams, his hopes crushed..."

He trailed off, seeing Sakura's confused expression. Sakura's thoughts were a turmoil, and inner Sakura wasn't helping either, with her shouts of "Just say you'll kiss them both!" She had liked Sasuke for a long time now, but in the end Naruto had protected her, and now she was too clever not to admit that she had developed feelings for Rock Lee as well, who gave her a sense of security and reassurance. It was at that point that she began to accept that she wasn't getting anywhere with Sasuke, thought they were good friends by now he would never like her that way. So she had her answer, but she hesitated a few more moments, purely because of her reluctance to show this to Naruto and Hinata. She saw how their happiness and didn't want to fail her own relationship. Eventually she gathered her courage and said three words to them "I choose Lee".

She walked over resolutely to Lee, who was still on his wheelchair, and before she could change her mind she quickly lowered her lips onto his.

Lee was taken completely by surprise – one moment he was punching a tree trunk, the next moment Sakura was kissing him and he was quickly kissing her back. And then the moment ended, and Lee stared at her in surprise. Sakura was blushing now, her cheeks almost as pink as her hair. Lee shook himself, and rubbed his eyes. Sakura said softly "I really like you, Lee-kun". They kissed again, unfortunately Naruto had to choose that time to step in, spoiling it totally. Sakura turned businesslike again "So is that good enough for you? Or do you want another one?"

Lee was understandably confused. Then Hinata walked up to him and told him everything. By then he was too happy to speak. It seemed like everything he had wished for was coming true.

Half an hour later Hinata was finished with her treatment and she stood back, satisfied. Rock Lee was sleeping in Sakura's room, due to a sleeping pill Hinata had slipped in with the rest of his medicine. It would wear off by tomorrow morning, which should give him enough time to heal. She retreated silently with Naruto out of the house, leaving Sakura to look after him.

"Mission accomplished Hinata-chan! Give me a hug!"

She did so, then she asked "What are we going to do for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Anything with you, as long as it has something to do with ramen!"

They ended up wandering around Konoha, just enjoying each other's company. They had dinner together (not ramen by the way), after dinner snack together and even watched the stars together, and they didn't separate until it was absolutely necessary.

"Same place lunch tomorrow Hinata-chan" Naruto shouted as he walked off after accompanying her back home. They both went back home feeling more satisfied than they ever had before.


	9. The Hyuuga problems Hinata vs Hanabi

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto and hopefully I never will or I would probably mess up the whole thing. Oh and this should have been on the other chapters as well so I'll add them on later, hopefully no-one will sue me lol.

To reviewers (all two of them) thanks for reviewing! I've fixed up chapter 8 so thanks for telling me about that error. Neji is in this chapter and will have a pairing later on so be patient!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hiashi, completely ignoring the fact that Hinata was still weak from her coma, organized another training session with his daughters. So Hiashi, Hanabi and Hinata gathered in the Hyuuga mansion training room. First they practiced their jyuuken and shuriken throwing on moving targets. Then came the general physical training with laps and pushups and all the rest. Hinata struggled badly in this part because of her weak state but Hiashi took no notice. By the time the last part of training came along, Hinata was already out of breath, her arms and legs sore and panting heavily. The last part was a spar between Hinata the elder and Hanabi the younger, but even so, during past spars Hinata had always lost. Hinata took a moment to catch her breath, then she stepped out into the arena, the platform where their spars took place. As she got into the ready position and gathered chakra around her hands, she once again prepared to lose again to her younger sister. A whistle blew and the match was started. Hanabi threw a palm at Hinata, which she dodged, then sidestepping she threw her own palm to her side. But Hanabi had already slipped away, and Hinata barely managed to block her next attack with her left hand. Hinata knew she was losing, she was getting slower and slower, and eventually Hanabi would get through her defences.

Then she thought of Naruto and his way of the ninja, to never give up or admit to losing. She remembered the confidence he had given her just yesterday, and realized that this match was a chance to show the confidence she had gained. Suddenly, she knew she could win.

She concentrated her mind solely on focusing her chakra in her hands, and anticipating Hanabi's every move. She began to see weaknesses in her movements, and drew her this way and that, making her uncover more weaknesses. Every time their palms met Hanabi was pushed slightly off by the larger amount of chakra being used by Hinata, and Hinata anticipated all of her attacks, countering them viciously. Then during a clash Hinata pushed Hanabi off more than ever, revealing a weakness in her left shoulder. Without hesitating, she focused her chakra solely on her left hand, bringing it in with blinding speed to hit Hanabi at the tenketsu just below the shoulder blade, and forcing her chakra in, causing Hanabi to fly backwards and fall heavily on the floor. Hinata stared at her for a while, unable to believe that she had won. Then her compassion kicked in and she rushed over to Hanabi.

"Hanabi, are you alright? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hit so hard..."

"Hinata-chan, that was a good hit."

"I'm so sorry, here...this ointment can help with chakra wounds..."

She focused healing chakra in her hand and touched Hanabi's shoulder for a while, allowing the healing to take place.

It was then that Hiashi chose to speak up

"Hinata, you've become stronger somehow, even with the hospital time you had. That was an impressive display of skill, for you anyway, much more worthy of a Hyuuga family successor than before. How did you do it? Does it have something to do with that fox kid perhaps?"

"He's not the fox kid, he's Uzumaki Naruto, a normal boy who's at least no worse than anyone else his age!"

"So you do know about the fox in him...I guess he must have told you himself. Well I'll tell you this now, Naruto would never have defeated Neji without that damn fox inside him."

"He beat Neji because of his strength of character and his determination, not because of some stupid fox!"

"Much as I hate to admit it, Hinata-chan is correct"

Neji had just walked in, and was looking straight at Hiashi.

"If he didn't have the fox in him, strength and determination would have counted for nothing."

"The fact is, Hiashi-sama, that he did have the fox in him, and his determination not to lose brought it out in him."

Neji suddenly turned to Hinata:

"I think that she has the same determination as well. If you let me train with her, Hiashi-sama, I can promise I will make her strong, and I will protect her just like my father told me to before. And Hinata-chan...I'm sorry about the preliminary match, I let my frustration control me."

Hiashi looked angered "Fine, it'll give me more time with Hanabi anyway"

He walked out of the door and Hanabi, who had not spoken because she was the youngest, walked out obediently with him.

Neji studied Hinata's face for a moment.

"You've definitely changed...for the better. I guess people can change after all, all they need are other people to help them. Naruto changed me as well. I think I understand people better now."

He looked out of the window for a moment

"I want to help you, Hinata. I don't know why exactly but I will help you become strong."

"Neji nii-san, do you think you're stronger than my father?"

"No...but I think I can be a better teacher. Plus it won't be long until I reach his level."

"Neji...thank you for what you did"

"Thank Naruto, he's the one responsible for all this? So, shall we begin?"

And Hinata, tired as she was, was able to train harder and better than ever before.


	10. Naruto and the Hyuuga, how can they mix?

This chapter is just to finish of the Hiashi thing, I know its not exactly satisfying, I felt annoyed with it myself but couldn't be bothered to write it again so please forgive. And somehow I like the idea of those three living together hmmm...Oh and to whoever said Naruto and Hinata are developing too fast, this was never intended to be a long fic so I wanted to just get them together quick, but then all these other things came in so I just wrote more. And also wait till you see the speed of the others later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatnot...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto that day had received a D rank mission with his team, and had been able to complete it by 11:00 in the morning. After all it was only to calm a mad bull that had broken loose of its reins, and Naruto had quickly solved the problem by using his kage bunshin technique and pulling on the ox's tail while his bunshins stacked themselves on every part of the ox's body, and it had been subdued. While the rest of the teams had gone off their own ways, Naruto ran off to Ichiraku's (again). Then as he got there he remembered his date with Hinata so he went off looking for her. After a few checks in various places and a conversation with Kurenai who told him she had not seen Hinata for the day, and she was supposed to be resting at home, Naruto started off towards the Hyuuga mansion.

_Somehow I don't think it's a good idea to meet Hiashi again. I know I'll just sneak in and give her a surprise._

As he climbed in over the wall he heard the noise of hands and chakra clashing together. The house seemed quite empty so he hurried on towards the noise. He reached the room where the noise was coming without hinderance, and peeked in through the window. He saw Neji and Hinata fighting with the juuken again, and Hinata was being forced backwards. Suddenly they both stopped and looked at him with their white eyes. Neji spoke first

"You know, Naruto, its not a good idea to peek into a Hyuuga's business, particularly when they have an ability which can see through solid objects as well as seeing 360 degrees around them."

Naruto burst into the room, shouting "Hey you idiot, why are you still fighting Hinata, I thought you had changed!"

He pointed accusingly at Neji, and Neji shrugged.

"Moron, couldn't you tell that I was just guiding her to use her defensive moves?"

Hinata decided to step in then "Naruto-kun, Neji nii-san and I were just practicing, theres nothing to worry about"

Naruto frowned "Fine but you tell me if he hurts you in any way and I'll beat him to a pulp"

"I was surprised last time, I won't be the next."

"There won't be a next time or you'll both have me to deal with" Hinata said very firmly. Both boys looked uncomfortable. Then Naruto regained his composure.

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, you remember we were going to have lunch together?" he sang, and Neji looked away in disgust. Suddenly a voice came out from behind the door

"No-one's going to have lunch with my daughter without my permission."

Hiashi walked in as impressively as ever, his eyes fixed on Naruto, filled with curiosity rather than anger though again with the white eyes it was hard to tell.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you've been causing quite a commotion in my family, you know that? First you beat my nephew, then you go out with my daughter, and now they both idolize you. What is so attractive about you anyways?"

"Hey old man, I'm just doing what seems right, I'm not purposefully causing trouble for your family nor am I trying to influence them. If you don't like me being around the place then I can leave!"

"Not that I gave you permission exactly to enter here. Then again, you made my nephew understand the value of determination and taught him how fate could be changed, and thus removed his hate of the head family. Then you taught my daughter to be strong, so that she is now almost worthy to succeed my position, and you gave her self confidence to allow her to change. That's even taught Hanabi something about the source of strength. Somehow without intending it, I believe, you've helped my family improve beyond recognition. I really should give you something."

He looked over at Hinata, who was staring at him in surprise, then at Neji who never showed emotion anyways.

"Naruto, you live in a run down house at the edge of Konoha, that is correct?" Naruto nodded and he continued "In return for your services to my family, I want to give you a house which we own, just next to this one. It is well furnished because it was used by my brother Hizashi before. I can't let my daughter's boyfriend live in a slum. It should make things more convenient for you. Oh and Neji, that was your father's house, you can move in too if you wish."

Naruto was caught totally by surprise 'Hey old man, you're quite nice after all. Thanks a whole bunch! I was really getting tired of my house getting trashed every other day by fox haters, I'm sure they wouldn't dare do it now!"

Neji was surprised too "Me...move in with Naruto? You sure that's a good idea?"

Hiashi said "On second thoughts, maybe Hinata might want to move in as well. She can keep you two out of trouble and anyway she needs to learn to take care of herself, not an easy job here with servants all over the place."

Hinata opened her eyes wide "Do you mean if father? Me, Neji nii-san and Naruto-kun in a house, that's...well...amazing!"

Naruto shouted "Hey people, is it agreed or what?"

Neji and Hinata both nodded, Neji adding "I guess I could live with it."

Hiashi nodded satisfactorily "One condition, don't get too affectionate with my daughter or I will know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want to know the opinion about this - originally I decided at this point that I would finish the pairings quickly and finish off the story, in fact I already completed story in writing, however I think that some people want me to develop the thing more especially Neji, the training of Hinata, and so on, so what do people want? Do you guys want me to develop this one more slowly and go further into fighting and so on, or should I just finish this one quickly and work more on another one? If people want it I can write my fic over again to be more satisfying or if not I can do another probably better fic, after all this is just my first fic and definitely not the best ever...


	11. The extremely short chapter!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto or any of the characters presented here.

To readers: This is just an extremely short chapter to finish off the LeeSakura thing and to confirm Lee's healing, I will update extremely soon, promise!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On that same day, Sakura had gone back home to find Lee and see how his leg and arm was. She found, to her delight, that he was already up and walking around with no problem at all.

"Lee-chan, you're...you're recovered, that's great!"

"Yeah, I only just got up, its still feeling really weak and painful but at least it works."

Sakura suddenly threw her arms around a surprised Lee, and hugged him tightly.

"Lee-chan, I'm so glad you're okay, I was so afraid that it wouldn't work..."

Lee hugged her back "I can't thank you enough for helping me get better."

"Don't thank me, thank Hinata, she's the one who is responsible for your cure."

They kissed again for the second time, harder and more intentional, and this time there was no mistaking the meaning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the shortness. Ok next up the quick pairings including Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Temari, and Tenten unless anyone tells me otherwise. After that perhaps onto some training including Neji training Hinata in more detail, some domestic life in the house of Hinata, Naruto and Neji, and possibly fighting? I'm not sure...


	12. Will my fans start annoying me please?

Sasuke meanwhile was back at his house, wondering whether to first take a shower or eat first. He chose the eating but before he could begin, there was a knock on his door. Not surprisingly exactly, it was Ino carrying a container.

"Hey Sasuke, I just thought you might be hungry after your mission so I made you something."

Sasuke received only about a million of these presents each day from various fangirls (or 10, depending on which sounds more reasonable), but Ino had had the intelligence to time her entrance at just the right time, he had just finished his mission and was about to eat, plus he had become much more friends with Ino in the past few days. So he received it with pleasure. He was feeling so generous that he said

"Thanks Ino-chan, I really needed that, why don't you sit down a while?"

Ino was surprised at this sudden hospitality, but she allowed herself to be led onto a stool where she sat watching Sasuke open his present - , all the while thinking _He called me Ino-chan...He called me Ino-chan _over and over again. Then Sasuke got out two plates and sets of cutlery and put a set next to Ino.

"Let's have it together shall we?"

In the past few days Ino's ecstasy over Sasuke had calmed down a bit, but now she felt it stir inside her again. But she realized that Sasuke had in the past been driven off by her craziness over him and she was careful not to show it.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, that's great!" she managed not to shout, though she still couldn't really keep the excitement from her voice.

As they ate, Sasuke found himself studying Ino for the first time. Sure, she had been just another troublesome fan girl before, but she seemed to have gotten the initial craziness, and she looked much more pretty when she wasn't either fawning over him or fighting over him, and her short hair really suited her a lot more than the long had. She didn't have her usual sickly sweet smile and voice around him anymore, she now just treated him like a normal friend, and that was something he had to give her credit for. She was almost the only one who did so except for Temari, and he had kind of given up on her mainly due to the fact that she had almost totally ignored him and got herself obsessed with Shikamaru instead.

Suddenly their eyes met, and they turned away hurriedly, both blushing, embarrassed at being caught looking. For the first time Sasuke felt a leap in his heart that had nothing to do with any medical condition whatsoever. As Ino was about to leave, Sasuke felt the leap in his heart again. Without thinking he called out

"Ino-chan..."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

_Crap what do I say now? _he thought, his mind turning furiously.

"Uh...I..uh...just wanted to thank you again for the food!" he made up on the spot.

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for, isn't it?"

_Is that all you think of me? _He was thinking Maybe_ I ignored her for too long, maybe she doesn't really like me anymore. _He realized that he actually liked Ino more than anyone else.

"Uh...Ino-chan, there's a dance coming up in two days dedicated to the late third Hokage, do you...uh...do you want to go as my partner?" He said it unemotionally but there was no doubt what he meant.

Ino felt the fire of her love for Sasuke burn up higher than ever before, and it spread a warm feeling (thank you Cassian my younger brother for getting me addicted to warm feelings) through her body.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun, since you asked it."

Ino smiled and left, and Sasuke was left with his heart beating harder than when he had trained with Kakashi for five hours straight, and then had accidentally taken a look at his hentai book. Maybe not too much harder though.


	13. A place to rest, that much to ask?

Disclaimer: Me not own Naruto. Me not own any these characters. Me love Naruto and its true owner.

To readers: By the way these short chapters are just quick pairings, thats why they're so short, the next chapter is the final short pairing chapter, then chapters are going to be much longer so hopefully that will please some people.

To TimeShifter: I'm probably not going to spend a whole lot of time dwelling on these pairings, a double date is a really good idea so I might incorporate that into my original plan. Thanks for reviewing and please review more!

To sephynarutocloud: Longer chapters will come later, be patient!

To Kame-chan: I couldn't resist Bambi eyes, I had to put this chapter on!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Shikamaru had free time just like Ino, and he decided to find a suitable place to lie down and watch the clouds, a habit which he was extremely fond of. He had just lain down in his usual place on a small isolated hill in the forest clearing, when he heard an extremely loud voice above him shouting

"Let's go Akamaru! Dynamic Territory Marking! Do a triple spin next time, don't miss your target!"

A loud bark followed, and as a big splash of acidic piss landed right beside him, he decided that this wasn't the best place to lie after all.

He found another quiet clearing in the same forest, and lay down. For a while, he was able to stare at the clouds in peace, marveling at their freedom and their random changing. Suddenly, he began to sink into the ground.

_What the hell? _He thought struggling to get out. Then he was lifted off the ground, still covered. As he looked down he saw it was sand he was covered in, and Gaara was underneath him.

"Gaara, what the heck are you doing?" he exclaims, still struggling inside.

"Go away, you're sleeping on the sand I'm collecting."

With that Gaara threw him several metres away where he landed with a loud thump onto the ground.

_Ouch, how troublesome, now I have to somewhere else _thought Shikamaru.

The third place he found was completely deserted, with only a few trees around and no noise at all.

_Surely this place will be fine _he thought. But he had only lain down for a few moments before he heard a loud buzzing from a few metres away, and nearing quickly.

_NOT AGAIN! _He screamed silently in his mind, as he saw a whole swarm of bees flying towards him. He got up and ran, but the bees were gaining on him. Just as they were about to reach him, a huge gust of wind blew out from nowhere and swept them away into oblivion, and it caused Shikamaru to fall over as well. Naturally, being a genius, Shikamaru had already worked out what had happened, so he wasn't surprised to see Temari standing a few metres off, with huge fan in hand.

"Thanks Temari, I think you just saved my life there..."

"Hey no problems, shadow boy."

She closed and shouldered her fan. Shikamaru asked

"So, what were you doing around here?"

"Oh that, I just wanted to find a place away from my brothers, so that I can look at the clouds in peace."

Shikamaru was astonished "But...but that's exactly what I was doing (he was after all getting away from Gaara as well), at least until the bees came along..."

"Well they're somewhere on the other side of the world now, so no need to worry about them. Why don't we enjoy ourselves?"

They lay down side by side on the grass and at last Shikamaru was able to just stare at the clouds for a long time. It gave him a sense of freedom, and their random changes seemed to him like they could do whatever they like out of whim, having no responsibility. After a while he had a look at Temari beside him. He was amazed that her face showed the same emotion that he felt, a sense of freedom, openness and peace. He realized that despite the fact that she was probably only here because she had been stalking him, she did understand him and his habit. Temari turned and look back at him, smiling seductively.

"Hey Shikamaru..."

"What is it?"

"You do know that I've been stalking you, right?"

"I guess I kind of did..."

"It's because I like you. I like your way of dealing with things, especially your laziness."

"You like...my laziness?"

"I sometimes wish I could live like you, and I do feel a lot like you even though I don't act like it. Always I've wanted freedom, to do what I want, and laze around for no-one else. And that's your ideal too, isn't it? Well you're a lot closer than I am."

Shikamaru said nothing but turned his head back to the clouds, his face slightly red. They were both silent for a long time, then Shikamaru said hesitantly

"Temari-chan, there's this troublesome celebration dance thing going on that we have to go to in two days, so I was wondering...Right now you're the least troublesome girl I know..."

"Shikamaru, do you like me as well?"

"I guess you're the best option available so far..." he said evasively.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, pairings are nearly over, just another fast one with Neji and thats about it, be patient and originally I was going to end the fic at the dance but now I don't want to anymore, so I'll probably continue it but in a different way i.e. not quite as romantic and perhaps more actual things happening. Any advice on how to continue from there would be welcome!


	14. The Neji revelation Tenten's pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters presented here.

Be patient, this is the last short chapter in a while, thanks everyone who reviewed!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji, Hinata and Naruto had just finished moving their things into their new home and tidying it up, and were just putting in some final touches when a knock came on the door. Naruto opened it. It was Tenten, standing outside with an embarrassed look.

"Hey, pretty girl, um...you're Tenten, right? Neji's teammate? What are you here for?"

"Um...Hiashi-sama told me Neji moved here, I'm sorry..."

"Hey Naruto, shouldn't you greet a female who comes to your house a bit more politely?"

Neji and Hinata appeared from behind a cupboard they had been moving.

"I think I'll leave you to do the polite greetings, Neji."

He left the room and Hinata followed him. Neji was left with Tenten.

"So Tenten, any reason for your coming other than just a friendly visit?"

"Neji-kun, I just wanted to tell you about the dance that's happening in two days..."

"I'm not going."

Tenten looked sad.

"That's all I have to say. I...I'm sorry to have disturbed you." As she walked out, tears formed in her eyes, dropping silently onto the floor.

Neji sat uncomfortably in a chair after Tenten had left. He thought about the many times Tenten had told him about special events taking place, and he never went to any of them. He realized that he was hurting Tenten in a way he never wanted to. He got up and ran after her, using his Byakugan to find her crying in an isolated field. He called to her "Tenten-chan, are you alright?"

"N-Neji-kun? I...I..."

Neji put his hand on Tenten's shoulder.

"Tenten, I changed my mind, can you come with me to the dance in two days?" He felt embarrassed but good saying what he had wanted to say all along.

Tenten smiled through her tears.

"I thought you'd never ask...Of course I will..."

"Good." Neji stood there, hesitating, not knowing what to say next. Tenten took his hand, and Neji, although he thought he had only done it to help Tenten, felt a kind of happiness that he had never felt before, and suddenly he wished that he could stay with her longer.

Naruto had been eavesdropping, but he only heard Tenten telling Neji about the dance. He turned to Hinata who was standing a bit of distance away, looking on uncomfortably – she didn't really like eavesdropping.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you're definitely coming with me, aren't you?"

"Well...I don't know, I mean Kiba did ask me very nicely..." Hinata said mischievously.

"KIBA! THAT DOG FREAK! I'LL GO KILL HIM IF HE TRIES TO TAKE YOU!"

"...It's okay Naruto-kun, no need to overreact, I was just joking." Hinata looked at him innocently with her white eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Well with that look on your face I guess I can't do anything else, can I?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok now review! See the little button that says go on the bottom left of the screen? Click it! I need more reviews! And tell me anything you want to go in the story, I'll probably listen and put it in. Alright next chapter in a few more days!


	15. Home with Neji, Hinata and Naruto, also ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters here.

Is this a long enough chapter or should it be longer? Anyways thanks to all reviewers and readers, hope you like the chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning dawns on the day before the dance, and an alarm rings at a certain house near the center of Konoha. A loud yawn follows, then a certain blonde boy jumps out of bed, screaming "WHERE AM I? THIS ISN'T MY HOUSE, I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"Er...Naruto-kun...I think you're overreacting again, this is our house remember?" Hinata is standing just outside his door, not looking in (ninjas are fast after all).

"Eh...Hinata-chan...why are you in my house?"

_Oh man, has he gone dumb again... _thinks Hinata.

"Didn't you just say this wasn't your house?" Neji had just come along to see what the fuss was all about.

"OH YEAH, WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Naruto screams again.

Neji sighs, shaking his head. "Naruto, I might admire you in some ways, but sometimes you are the most stupid baka I have ever encountered."

"YOU CALL ME STUPID, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Naruto-kun, we're sharing a house now, just try to be civil at least alright? Oh and by the way I think we're disturbing our neighbours, who are, in case you forgot, the whole of the Hyuuga clan..."

That shut Naruto up. He scratches his head "Oh yeah, I think I remember moving now..."

Neji smirks "That's good. Now if you'll excuse us, Hinata-chan and I were spending some quality breakfast time together..." He takes Hinata's hand.

"Hey, why are you holding Hinata's hand?" Naruto shouts (not too loudly this time though).

"I'm her cousin, dumbass, besides if you want to take my place so much why don't you hurry up and get dressed, we were already eating."

Naruto looks down at himself, realizing he was still in his blue pajamas and nightcap. Then before you could say "Hinata is just outside the door" he had flown (literally) into his cupboard, flown back out with his orange suit and changed into it in a matter of seconds (lucky Hinata never looked in – too shy of course). Forehead protector on and he was all ready.

"Excuse me Neji, but I believe you are holding my girlfriend's hand..."

He takes Hinata's other hand, and they proceed as a three. Unfortunately the stairs down to the kitchen are too narrow, and Neji has to let go; Naruto, being a dumbass as usual, nearly threw Hinata over the railings as he tried to go down the stairs still holding her hand.

"Gomene Hinata-chan, I didn't see that the stairs were so narrow."

"It's alright, Naruto-kun, I'm not hurt."

"Really so quick witted this kid is" Neji says under his breath, he doesn't want to make Naruto shout out and wake the neighbours either.

They have breakfast consisting of cereal, milk, orange juice all provided by the Hyuuga catering service – they are the noble family of Konoha after all. And instant ramen for Naruto (surprise surprise).

Again Naruto is chatting with his mouth full but though Hinata doesn't mind Neji has no such affection for Naruto, and ignores him, choosing to have a quiet chat with Hinata instead (so she has to listen to two people at once, luckily Naruto isn't saying anything important anyway).

As they are finishing up (and arguing who should do the washing etc.) there is a loud knock on the door. Neji answers it (hoping its Tenten again obviously), however he is disappointed, it is Sakura in a green one piece clothing that looks suspiciously like Lee's training costume.

"Sakura isn't it? You're looking for Naruto I suppose?"

"Him, and you as well. Um...I don't think he told you that his leg got better...?

"Lee-chan? I thought his leg was irreparable! That's great!" For once Neji smiles.

"If you want to know how it happened, just ask your cousin, she healed Lee."

"Hinata's that powerful? I knew she was a medic but I didn't know she was that skilled...I guess I underestimated her..."

"Anyways Lee's gone over to tell Gai-sensei the news, he forgot yesterday since...well...he was kinda hanging around me, if you know what I mean. So I guess you don't have to worry about missions or training much, they'll be hugging and crying for at least two hours yet. So where's Naruto?"

"Oy, Naruto! Sakura's looking for you."

Naruto appears with mouth still stuffed with the last bits of ramen.

"Mmph...Shrakra-sharn, ot arr u oing ere?"

Sakura slaps him. "Finish you're food before talking idiot. We've got a mission in ten minutes so hurry up, meet at the bridge as soon as you're ready."

Naruto swallows his food. "Alright, I'm ready, sayonala Hinata-chan, Neji-san!"

They rush off. Neji returns to the kitchen to find that Hinata has already finished the washing.

"Stupid Naruto, he ran off and let you do everything!"

"He was in a hurry, Neji nii-chan, besides he'd probably just break the bowls."

"Hinata onee-chan, you are much more confident than before. Idiot though he is, Naruto does bring out the best in people sometimes. Well, since we both seem to have some free time, why don't I teach you a new jutsu?"

"Thanks, that would be really great, what are you going to teach me?"

"Kaiten." Neji states simply. "Let's go to the training room."

Neji and Hinata are standing facing each other in a large room. On either side of them are two racks filled with shurikens, katanas, and many other weapons (courtesy of Tenten). The floor is padded with a soft thick material ideal for breaking falls.

Neji speaks first "Alright Hinata-chan, let me show you a Kaiten first so that you know what you're aiming for. Watch carefully."

Blue spots of chakra the size of ping pong balls appear around his body. He spins around, and the chakra spins around with him, creating a big blue shell that surrounds him about a metre away from his body. This lasts for about two seconds, then Neji is standing in the same position again.

"Learning this jutsu requires two steps: First controlling and maintaining a large amount of chakra outside the body, secondly being able to hold the chakra there while spinning. We'll work on the first step only today. Only Byakugan users can pass this first step, as you'll see why in a moment."

"Hai, I'm ready, nii-chan" Hinata replies.

"First activate your Byakugan." They both do so, veins popping out of the side of their heads as they use the Hyuuga bloodline limit.

"Now you see that tenketsu on you're arm just there?" He points at it and Hinata nods. "Incidentally the first one I hit when I was fighting you, but that's not important. That tenketsu is one of the stronger ones, one of the ones with more chakra channels running through it. I want you to focus your chakra on that tenketsu only, try to focus as much of it as you can there."

Hinata does so, and soon they can see the tenketsu glowing blue, more clearly than any of the others.

"Now push the chakra out, as much of it as you can. Direct it out of your body, force it to go there and push it away as far as you can. By the way, non Byakugan users cannot do this as they are unable to see tenketsus and thus do not know where to focus and let out their chakra."

Hinata concentrates on it for a long time, finally a small, barely visible dot of blue can be seen about a centimetre above her skin.

"Not bad, not bad at all for a first try. Keep on practising that, try to gather more chakra and push it further away from the body, and try opening up other tenketsus around the body as well, just as extra advice, try doing the ones around the arms first as they are the easiest."

"Hai, Neji nii-san, I'll practise this often, I promise I'll be a good student!"

"Alright, I'm gonna go find Lee now, possibly Tenten as well, keep up the practising."

Neji leaves and Hinata keeps on practising. She pushes herself hard, strains to become stronger. At the end of four hours she is exhausted, having used up almost all her chakra, but she is fairly satisfied. She is able to open up sixty tenketsus, and from each one she can push out and area of chakra about the size of a watermelon seed, at around 10cm away from her skin.

"I need a rest, I'll continue this later" she thinks, "I know, I'll go to the ramen stand, I'll continue after a meal."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, not sure whats up next yet, any ideas? Anyone who gave me advice, I have read it and will most probably put at least part of those ideas in, once again thanks for reading. Now review please!


	16. The best boy and best girl competition!

Took me a very very long time to update as Ihad lots of work, IB you know, year 12 and everything, anyways if people still remember me please read and review! Somehow I hate this chapter so be prepared to be bored - if even I think its boring then I guess it has to be worse for others, just don't be too harsh!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata opens the door, and is again faced with Naruto who is searching around his pockets. She is surprised for a moment, but that soon gives away to amusement.

_Probably searching for his keys _she thinks, _he's so clumsy, always losing stuff. How ever did he look after himself in his old house?_

Naruto looks up as the door opens and grins as he again sees Hinata standing in the doorway, eyes wide in a cute expression.

_This is getting repetitive _he thought _the author must be running out of ideas…I mean what??? Who put that thought in my head?_

"Naruto-kun, you've finished you're mission successfully right?"

"Of course! With me around any mission is successful! Me, Uzumaki Naruto, the ninja who will one day become the Hokage, the strongest ninja in Konoha, the genius ninja who can master any technique, the great ninja who…."

Hinata thinks fast for a way to cut him off.

"Naruto-kun, you were looking for your keys right? They're in your frog wallet, you put them there to keep them safe remember?"

Naruto takes out gama-chan and looks in it. Sure enough, the keys are inside, hidden under a few coins.

"Oh, I remember, I put them there after I left the house. How the heck did you know where my keys were, and why I put it there?"

"Two reasons – one, you're predictable, you always put things in your 'safe places' and forget they're there, two, I've got these remember?" she points at her eyes.

"When you moved your eyes from top right to the middle then straight up, it indicates you're trying to remember something you lost. When you put your hands in that position with fingers together, with your eyebrows up and eyes moving alternately left and right, it was a clear indication that you were thinking of something important that you were supposed to keep safe, something fairly important but not of first priority or that's different. Put those together, you've lost something you were trying to keep safe, you were standing at the door searching in your pockets, anyone could guess that you were looking for your keys which you put somewhere to keep safe and lost, and the only reasonably safe place I know on you is your frog wallet, you've got too many other pockets with holes in them, where the keys could fall out."

"WOW!" Naruto exclaims, lost for words (for once in his life).

Hinata blushes, still not totally used to Naruto admiring her openly, and definitely not used to giving long speeches.

"So…do you want to go somewhere, Naruto-kun?"

"Sure, just gimme a moment, I gotta go get something."

He rushes into his rooom. Loud crashes can be heard coming from the room, then Naruto rushes back again.

"A bit of help Hinata-chan, I can't find my…"

"They're in you're big cupboard, second drawer from the left, in a little green box, probably another one of those 'safe places' you have, Naruto-kun."

Naruto raises his eyebrows "Nope, I'm not going to ask how you figured that one out…"

"Good, I didn't really want to explain."

A few moments later they are walking happily towards the ramen stall, chatting as they go along. The sun shines brightly on Konoha, lighting up the whole place with a cheerful air, and there is only a slight hint of a breeze, making it a perfect day for a walk.

As they walk along, a loud familiar voice calls to them.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Naruto!" Kiba is standing on top of a tree with Akamaru, grinning widely as he watched them.

"Kiba-kun, good to see you!" Hinata says with, happy to see her teammate.

"Hey whatsup dog freak!" Naruto says (it's a nickname he developed during school).

"Hinata-chan, thought you were still recovering at home, what are you doing out already?"

"I felt fine, so I decided to got out for a walk with Naruto, thanks for the concern, Kiba-kun."

"Anyways, I was told to tell everybody there's going to be a meeting of konoha genins later on this afternoon, at two o'clock in my house, its about the dance."

"Thanks Kiba we'll be there" says Naruto.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll go tell everyone else. If you find anyone who doesn't know just tell them, thanks!"

Akamaru lets out a bark and they both jump off.

They continue on to the ramen stand. As they go in they see Lee, Sakura, Neji and Tenten already there, they are eating very little and talking a lot (except Neji, he never talks a lot).

"Hey guys, can we join in?" asks Naruto.

"Sure, the more the merrier, the fire of youth is all around us!" Lee exclaims. Naruto takes out his ramen coupons (the thing he had been looking for) and shouts out

"5 bowls of shrimp ramen, 7 bowls of miso ramen, 4 bowls of pork ramen and 8 bowls of special ramen please!" Then in a softer voice "What would you like Hinata-chan? My treat this time!"

"Just..er…just a vegetarian ramen thank you…"

Naruto calls it, then looks at their little group.

"Well, looks like we've all got our partners, wonder who the others are going with?"

Neji looked uncomfortable, Tenten blushed, Sakura smiled and Rock Lee gave his unique grin, with the uniqe 'ping' sound in the background.

"Lee! I told you to stop that!"

"…Gomene Sakura-chan, couldn't help it, the blooming youthful atmosphere was too much for me…"

"Reminder – no pinging smiles, no blooming youth and especially no quotes from Gai!"

"Ok ok…" Lee says, putting up his hands in a surrender position.

Naruto butts in "Hey Neji, I knew about Lee and Sakura, but when did you start liking Tenten? I thought you liked no-one!"

Neji shifts uncomfortably "Do I have to tell everyone?"

They all nod together.

Neji sighs "Okay...first time I saw her I didn't think much, but during our second year in the academy she started to give me free weapons every time I lost mine, and I began to think she was quite nice. My favourite ones were those big but light shadow shurikens that she made specially for me, I still have those in my cupboard back at home. Back then of course I didn't really _like_ her in that sense. Anyways I grew to like her more and more as time went by especially after she was put on my team, but I rejected my feelings and her approaches many times, because I thought it would get in the way of becoming strong. Naruto proved me wrong there, I saw how him and Hinata were able to help each other become stronger, and well…I guess this time I took the opportunity. How she put up with me before I'm not sure, but I can say that I'm really sorry for what I did to her, and I'm really happy that I've been able to try to reconcile that now, and help myself as well." He addresses Tenten indirectly and his face does not show emotion, but it is clear to everyone that this is a confession to Tenten, and an apology.

Tenten can tell this too, and she replies "There's no need to apologise, what's past is gone and what matters is the present, which is that we are together."

Neji feels a wave of gratitude towards her and her understanding, and he holds Tenten's hand, feeling warmth and compassion flowing from her. His face is still impassive, but inside he is happy, purely and simply happy.

Lee is in tears by this time, sobbing "This atmosphere is so touching, if only Gai-sensei were here to give some of his words of wisdom!"

A loud slurping noise disturbs Neji from his trance, and as he looks up he sees Naruto already wolfing down his ramen at a rate of exactly a bowl every 26 seconds. Hinata is whispering to him, but it is doubtful whether he can hear him over the noise of his eating.

Neji sighed, taking his hand back away, thinking _He sets up and spoils everything, sometimes I don't know whether to hit him or hug him…fine definitely not the hugging part…_

They wait patiently until he finishes, in exactly 10 minutes and 24 seconds (calculate it yourself from the amount he ordered and the rate of eating – if you're a sad mathematician that is…that's what I am by the way). He stuffs the the last huge bit of ramen down his mouth and mumbles "Awrit, wash sh'we do now?"

Neji surprisingly replies him " We've got an hour or so until that meeting…why don't you tell us when you started to like Hinata?"

"Oh that…that was during the chuunin exam…nothing more to add."

"You expect me to let you get away with that, when I gave a long speech nearly 200 words long!" (see what I mean by the term "sad mathematician"?)

"Fine, before the chuunin exam I barely knew Hinata, she was just a dark, mysterious and timid and weird girl then, um…sorry about that description Hinata-chan…"

"That's alright…you told me that before…"

"I guess I did, but you're not like that anymore. Anyways the first time I properly noticed her was when she tried to help me cheat in the first chuunin exam. We very nearly got caught there. But it was really during the preliminary matches when she got beat up by someone who was supposed to protect her," here he glances at Neji mischievously "that I started to understand her and like her, though I only truly understood her feelings for me later on. I guess it must have been pretty obvious, I am kinda insensitive to these things."

Sakura's eyes go wide "Naruto, did I just hear you make a really sensible and true comment on yourself?"

Hinata tries to defend him "Don't be cruel, he's treated me really well, and he's gotten less crazy than before (trying to forget the morning incident here), at least he can admit his faults and try to correct them."

Lee suddenly decides to join in the conversation "Alright no need to ask me, I shall answer first! I liked Sakura-chan since the first time I met her and have ever since! As Gai-sensei once said, the fiery passion of youth can never be quenched!"

"Baka, no-one asked you because no-one cares, keep your loud mouth to yourself." Neji mutters.

Sakura decides to defend her boyfriend as well "Hey Neji, it's the loud confident Rock Lee that I've come to like, don't put him down just because he's confident and loud, and you're just quiet all the time, brooding about fate!"

(Guess what Tenten does now…is this story predictable or what?) "You try being the genius of the family, then being restricted just because you're a branch member! He did what he believed in the circumstances, why bring it up again just when he's changing!"

"Excuse me everyone…" Hinata's quiet voice penetrates the loud argument. Everyone looks at her curiously.

"I think we need to start to understand each other, and accept each other for what they are, no matter what they have done. Or we can pretend we have no past and start out again. Either way, we should encourage each other's strengths and not put each other down. Don't…don't you think…that's…a good idea?" She stutters on the last bit, seeing everyone staring at her in wonder, and she lowers her head, blushing slightly.

Naruto agrees first "She's right, we should help each other out!"

Everyone agrees, still surprised at Hinata's boldness. Sakura speaks first "Hey we still have some time, where should we go?"

"To my shop, I'll give out special weapons for discount!"

"Enough propaganda, I'll go get weapons when I have to and not before!"

"Let's go to training, youth waits for no-one!"

"Let's just stay here and have more ramen!" (Competition: Guess who said what? Actually its really easy so don't bother)

"Let's just shut up and go our own ways. We'll meet at Kiba's house when its time."

They all agree and go off in their couples.

An hour later they meet in front of Kiba's house. Everyone is there, all the genins of Konoha and a few unknown people as well, mostly girls. Kiba, seeing almost everyone is there already, calls out loudly.

"Alright everyone, the meetings about to start, let's go inside, there's a big hall that we can use as a meeting room. Don't mess with the dogs, you have been warned!"

They all file in and sit down on the floor. When they have all settled down Kiba speaks again "Ok people everyone knows about the dance that's happening tomorrow, and that you all need a partner to go with. This meeting is basically for those people that haven't yet found partners for themselves. So people who have, sorry for the inconvenience, you can leave or stay and chat, play around, watch, whatever. For those who haven't yet found partners, well I invited some people of the village along so er…they all want to join, you might find someone you want to go with! If you still can't find a partner by the end of this meeting then I'll organize one fore you, but that won't be much fun. So please, take your time, get to know each other!"

The uncoupled ninjas mix in with the group of non ninjas, while most of the already coupled ones stayed and discussed the dance. Suddenly Temari bursts in the door, dragging Shikamaru in by the ear, with Gaara following behind amusedly. Temari dumps Shikamaru onto the floor where he lies, not looking like he intends to get up anytime soon. He moans dejectedly "Why do I have to be here? It's a meeting for the genins of Konoha, you're a genin of the sand, and I'm a chuunin in case you hadn't noticed…"

Temari smirked "We're here so that I can show off that you're my partner and you can show off that I'm yours, got it? Now go and tell you're friends how ultra cool I am!"

"Are you really…" Temari puts a hand on her fan threateningly and he stops. "I mean sure…I'll go tell them how troublesome (slaps himself) I mean beautiful and intelligent you are…" They join in with the crowd.

Gaara is about leave, since he only came for the show, shen a young girl with two big ponytails comes up to him and taps him on the shoulder. He freezes suddenly – no one has ever touched him like that before. _What happened to my sand shield_ he thinks, alarmed. Inside the gourd his mother laughs evilly _I'm not going to protect you from girls hehe_ (tell me if I'm wrong on this since I'm not sure).

As he turns to face her, his mind still confused, the girl speaks

"Hi, my name's Moegi, the girl with the sex appeal of an adult! You're cute boy, what's your name?"

"Gaara from the desert" he says in an intimidating voice, hoping to creep her out.

"Moegi is unpertubed "Wow, so you really live in the desert, hows it like?"

"Dry…" Gaara mutters.

"You're so untalkative!" Moegi complains "Tell me, what do you like?"

_You talk too much _thought Gaara, nevertheless "I like sand…"

"Cool! What do you do with it, make sandcastles and stuff?"

"No…I kill people with sand."

"So you're a ninja too! I'm not a genin yet so I can't go…wait a minute are you a genin?"

"Yes…"

"Then you can take me! Come on Gaara you know you want to!" She poses dramatically.

"Er…" Normally Gaara would have killed her by now, but he knew it wasn't a good idea given all the strong ninjas that were around.

"Moegi wraps her right arm across Gaara's shoulders "Come on Gaara-chan…we're friends aren't we?"

Gaara is really scared now "If you don't take your hands off me I'll…I'll kill you…"

"No, you wouldn't, go on, kill me."

Gaara really wants to do that, but at the same time he won't let himself do it, for some reason. _I just probably don't want to get kicked out of Konoha…_he thinks, not willing to admit that in this short amount of time they have become friends.

"See! I knew you're too cute to go around killing people!"

"Nonetheless I'm not going to the dance!"

"Yes you are! I'll drag you there if I have to!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

Suddenly Moegi jumps onto Gaara's gourd and she sits on it.

"If you don't go with me then I'm not getting off this thing! I'll annoy you for the rest of the week!"

Gaara finally gives in "Fine…just give me a break, and don't even come near me afterwards or I really will kill you!"

"Yeah sure you will..."

"I will!"

"You won't!"

"I will!" (and so on).

Too bad no-one notices them. The boys are arguing loudly about whose partner is better. Naruto is loudest among them.

"I'm going with Hinata, she's the best girl in the village!"

"Oh yeah, what's so good about her huh?" Kiba challenges.

"Yeah, you should know, you tried to get her in the first place didn't you!"

"True but I found a better one. Look over there, the girl with the short black hair in a blue dress. Her name's Akane, she's pretty, smart, good with dogs, and even strong though she's not a ninja. You'd find it hard to find anyone better than her!"

"Not better than Hinata, she's cute, much smarter than anyone realizes, strong, willing to listen and understanding, and of course she comes from the Hyuuga family so that's a big bonus, money and status hehe…"

"Tenten's better than both of them, she's all of those things plus free weapons!"

_Guess I gotta add something_ thought Shikamaru _this is so troublesome…_

"Well um…Temari's um…more intelligent than all of them together and she comes with a big fan to blow away any other troublesome people (or animals)!"

"Sakura's got the best hair ever!"

Everyone raises their eyebrows at Lee, who doesn't notice.

"Nothing can beat Sakura's lovely pink hair and wide forehead! Every time I see it, I want to kiss it!"

Neji responds this time "Talking about hair…have any of you seen Tenten with her original ponytails that she usually ties up into those buns?"  
Everyone shakes their heads. Neji calls to her.

"Hey Tenten-chan, over here!"

"Yes Neji-kun, what is it?"

"Let down your hair and show these boys the meaning of true beauty!"

_Neji said that? _Tenten wonders as she slowly lets loose her hair she usually used for convenience to the two ponytails she wore on special occasions.

The boys all gape at her speechless. It is impossible to describe how much her hair changes her looks. Blood flows violently from their noses, and Tenten giggles while the other girls look on enviously.

Neji grins "I guess from your expressions that you agree. So I win!"

Let's see who wins on the girls side!

After the unofficial female partners contest has been decided, the girls, who were originally talking about what they are going to wear for the dance, and how they're going to make themselves look prettier etc. (obviously Hinata takes no part in this), they begin to discuss their male partners. Tenten, after amusing herself looking at the boys staring at her, begins first.

"See how cool Neji-kun is? He's the best partner ever!"

"Neji looks like a girl with his long hair. Who wants to go out with a girly guy?" states Akane.

"Who wants to go out with a tomboy like you Akane? Neji doesn't look like a girl, and whoever says that is either really brave or really stupid."

"Kiba's way better than Neji, both in appearance and otherwise. Neji is a pale faced long haired freak with white eyes, while Kiba's a handsome fun guy with two cool marks on his face and owns a whole lot of dogs as well, Akamaru is so cute!"

"Sasuke's the most handsome, cool and strong guy in Konoha and there's nothing anyone can do about it! He's way better then Kiba, the childish prankster!"

"Lee's got the most unique hairstyle, eyebrows and dressing style in Konoha, and he's the most determined and hard working as well! Sasuke's too cold, too distant to be a good partner, someone like Lee with a fiery nature is the best! Same goes for Neji as well!"

"Lee's attitude is the most annoying thing in the world! He's a teacher's pet, when Neji is obviously stronger, and he messes up so many missions because of his haste!"

Temari grins "Talking about attitude and finishing missions, I believe my partner is the best."

"Why?" the girls ask in unison.

"Because Shikamaru-kun is a lazy genius who has never failed a mission, always come up with the successful strategy and never lost. And his attitude…"

"What about his attitude?"

"Because he's so lazy, he doesn't mind being ordered around, so he'll do anything and everything that I tell him to! I can make him do whatever I want!"

"…" the other girls are speechless.

"Shikamaru! Come over here and tell these girls that you obey my every order!"

"Yeah alright…how troublesome…yeah…ok I admit I do, its too troublesome not to do what she says, might as well let her have her way since she has her way anyways…"

"That's right! So am I the winner or what?"

The other girls lower their heads in shame, acknowledging her victory.

So the winners, Tenten and Shikamaru!

Just then Shino and Chouji walks up to the group each with a new found partner. Chouji says "I've found someone great, this is Farrah, the daughter of the barbecue shop owner, doesn't she look great?"

"Yeah sure but my partner looks better!" says Shino.

Here we go again!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me if you were seriously bored by that, and sorry but I wrote it long for people who wanted it, read it, found it boring, and it was way too troublesome to write it again so I just left it. Now review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
